At the Valley of the End
by fReAk PeAk
Summary: A man reminishes as he is about to face his life-long friend in a battle to the death.


**At the Valley of the End**

It was sunset. The day was about to end. As was their friendship.

Staring from the south margin of the river, he stared into the eyes of his life-long friend. A huge feeling of powerlessness took him.

He was sad. It was sad.

He couldn't understand his friend's reason.

Deep and warm dark eyes stared through the distance covered by the river stream into angry, cold ones.

The two had met when they were very young and grew up together, facing every challenge and peril side by side. They were both so strong, and yet they had relied on and trusted each other in every big accomplishment that they had made.

The world was no longer the same and it was thanks to them. They started the biggest ninja clans. They founded the Ninja Nations. They created their own village, living with the people they loved.

Leaf and fan shaped the world putting their beliefs together and working for the greater good.

At least that's what he once believed. But not anymore. Not since Izuna was found dead, eyes ripped open.

He was sad. It was sad.

The sun started to fade in the horizon and a big red moon was starting to shine high in the star-spangled sky.

Red eyes sparkled.

"This is where it ends, Ha-chan." Said the man on the north margin of the river. Even though the red-eyed man would often use that name in a joking tone, a name he had been using since they were children, there was no hint of laughter in his voice.

"I will no longer stand it with you hampering my intentions. I'm sorry you couldn't see the world the way I do... But, in the end, you don't have these eyes." The red-eyed man smirked a bit.

The dark-eyed man stared back for a second. "Maybe it is those eyes that are deceiving you, Ma-kun." He answered, returning the remark.

"We did well. And we can do better. But you insist in thinking only of what you think is good for the world, instead of using those eyes that you cherish so much to see that it is the people that define the world, not your will."

Their hands gripped tightly in a fist. The muscles tensed.

The sun was almost gone.

He had a sudden flashback.

_"Where are you going, Ma-kun?" screamed a 7 year-old kid. "Don't run like that. I can't catch up, it's scary in here!"_

_"Hahaha, don't be a sissy, Ha-chan!" another kid's voice echoed. "Catch me if you can!"_

_They were exploring a small, secret cave behind the waterfall of the Moon River. It was dark, humid, smelly and there was an eerie feeling about it. It was Ma-kun who discovered it, in one of his afternoon exploits. He went and told Ha-chan and I-kun about it, saying what a great adventure it would be to explore it, but the minute they entered the cave, he dashed in, leaving the other two scared boys behind. _

_"Ma-kun is always like that" said I-kun. "He really wants to be strong so he can avenge our parents' death. I want it too, but... I can't do the things he does."_

_"I'll go get him, I-kun." Just wait here. And he dashed into the cave._

_"Come on, Ma-kun, where are you?" Ha-chan cried._

_He wandered in a couple of meters, the darkness of the cave almost taking out all of his sight. _

_But Ma-kun wasn't answering anymore._

_Ha-chan was feeling really scared right now. The more he went into the cave, the eerier and darker his surroundings got._

_"Hey!" Ma-kun showed up out of nowhere with a startled face._

_"Uwaah!" Ha-chan cried. He almost fell off his legs, but Ma-kun caught him and covered his mouth._

_"Hush!" Ma-kun whispered. He looked astonished. "I found something. Come." Ma-kun started leading the way. "And be quiet."_

_They walked slowly, only listening to their own breathing and echoing steps, for a dozen of meters._

_"It's here, right on the left. I don't know what it is because I've only taken a small peek, but it looks awesome."_

_They reached an abrupt curve. Ma-kun halted his steps and turned to a frightened Ha-chan. "You have to promise me you won't scream."_

_Ha-chan could barely nod. _

_But when they turned, he completely froze. _

_Just at the end of the curve the cave opened in a huge dark round hall, almost 20 meters high and wide. And even though he could barely see in the almost pitch-black hall, he could make out a huge form in it._

_Ma-kun was seeing it too, as he could almost feel his friend's gut stirring up and freezing inside him. A colossal form stood, at the hall's center, curled up. There was a huge stone binding its limbs. But the most remarkable feature were the 10 tail-like protusions it had, carved into the rocky walls of the cave, performing a semi-circle._

_It came from it. That gut-freezing feeling he had been feeling since he got in the cave and that it was getting worse as he advanced inside. A terrifying bending will of destruction and death emanating from that hall. Ha-chan had had a good happy-go lucky life, as he was just a child, but he knew there first true and unrelentless fear and despair._

_He threw up._

_Ma__-__kun was still as if in a half-dream state, just staring in awe at the absolute fortitude of the thing. In truth, he was even more terrified than Ha__-__chan._

_Ha__-__chan somehow managed to gather some strength on his legs and got up. "I t-think it's b-better if we go..." Called Ha__-__chan._

_But Ma__-__kun couldn't move an inch. He was as if enticed by the figure. Mesmerized by something Ha__-__chan couldn't see._

_"Come on!" screamed Ha__-__chan loudly, while grabbing his shoulder._

_Suddenly the hall started to shake, as if it was about to crumble. It was almost like an earthquake had been started by Ha__-__chan's voice._

_Two gaps opened in what would be the form's head. Two big eyes with concentric, hypnotic circles pierced Ma__-__kun, who colapsed, fell on his knees and started laughing without control, while heavy tears ran down his face._

_A big roar came out of the form, as if it was laughing. _

_Then it fell silent. _

_**"Hey, kid."**_

_It spoke. The thing spoke._

_Ha__-__chan couldn't take it anymore. His fear overtook his good will, and, like the child he was, he ran away as fast as he could, leaving__Ma__-__kun behind. And he could barely hear what the terrible thing said next. Something he would leave forever in his deepest memories, untouched and uncertain._

_**"Do you want to be strong? Help me and I can give you all you want. All which your heart desires."**_

It was then. It had been then. Ma-kun had stopped being himself.

He was sad. It was sad.

The last rays of orange light flashed and a big bloody moon shone brightly.

Both men leaped to meet their fate.

"Come, Hashirama."

"MADARA!"

Leaf and fan would shape the world once more.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. The first one who can identify which manga I used this spin-off from, I will accept his suggestion for writing a fanfic.


End file.
